


Clarity

by KarenHardy



Series: Recce/Jack Stories and Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clarity by Zedd, Cute Jack Kline, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, F/M, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Not Being an Asshole, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: “If our love’s insanity, why are you my clarity?”





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ERROR404CANNOTFUNCTION](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERROR404CANNOTFUNCTION/gifts).



Why?

In a world where nothing made sense, where any moment could be your last, why did her brother, a man she looked up to, treasured, loved, have to disapprove of the one thing that kept her nightmares at bay?

The one thing that kept her going?

Her lover, her angel.

Jack.

“Dean, can’t you just be happy for them?” She overheard Sam trying to convince their older brother one night.

“I did not take in the antichrist, and let him worm his way into our family for him to go behind my back with my sister!”

“Would you have let him if he’d asked?” Sam countered.

“No! He’s not good enough for her!”

“No one is to you, Dean!”

“She’s our baby sister-”

“She’s thirty five!”

“Yeah, and I’m forty two! What difference does it make?!”

“Her boyfriend-”

“ _ Fiance _ .” Dean growled.

“Her fiance should not have to come to you for permission to marry her! They’re in love! I didn’t do this to Cas, did I?”

“Cas is different-”

“Oh, he’s different?” Sam sneered. “Let me just go yell in his face about how he’s not good enough for you!”

“What’s that going to accomplish?!”

“Absolutely nothing, Dean, and that’s the whole idea!” Recce finally cut in. “Yelling at Cas would not be useful or helpful, so how is yelling at Jack going to help?”

“Recce-”

“I don’t want to hear another half assed excuse about his heritage. Just look at ours and tell me how we turned out.”

She bolted as soon as the words left her mouth and went looking for her remedy, her clarity.

“Recce!”

She found him and buried her face in his chest.

“Dee?”

“If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?”

Visible only for a moment, she saw the outline of his fluffy gold and white wings wrap around her. She cried.

“ _ If our love’s insanity, why are you my clarity _ ?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this one is up to par with the previous ones, please enjoy!


End file.
